<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>-- 📝 by kenziexxmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033752">-- 📝</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars'>kenziexxmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fluff, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Mars, School, reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23033752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Felix/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>-- 📝</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>------</p>
</div><p>The library was usually your safe place. An escape from your hectic schedule where you could dive deep into the latest novel that you'd picked up. Where you could prepare for your classes and exams in peace.</p>
<p>But for some reason today, the library brought you nothing except chaos.</p>
<p>Of course, you couldn't really blame the library. It's a location, after all. There was no sentient being that lurked between the old dusty books that caused your anxiety to be on edge. That was all thanks to the grey squishy mass stuffed inside that skull of yours. </p>
<p>The human brain is a place of complete wonderment. It houses things like ambition and creativity. Imagination and dreams. </p>
<p>The human brain is also a place of terror. It houses things like anger and sorrow. Nerves and self-hate.</p>
<p>Those negative vibes and many more were filling up your brain box at the moment. So much so that it felt if one more thought like, "You're going to completely bomb your history final like you did the midterm," flew past in your flurry of thoughts, your skull would crack from all the pressure.</p>
<p>Warm tears flowed down the tip of your nose as you scribbled away at the final study guide your history professor had given you. The rational part of your brain knew that your handwriting stopped being legible about twenty minutes ago. Silently pretending to take notes from your propped open textbooks as the water faucets you had for eyes continued to leak down onto the page felt like all you could do. It was smearing the ink and making the mess on the paper even worse.</p>
<p>You were so distracted that you didn't see one of your classmates, a happy-go-lucky kid named Felix, approach your table.</p>
<p>"Y/N?" his deep-toned voice shot through the silence, making your quivering pen stop mid-scribble. "Are you... are you okay?"</p>
<p>Clearly he knew the answer to this. His hesitation said it all. You knew he was trying to be polite, as he always was towards you. This sweet boy knew that deep inside you were struggling, and he wanted to give you his hand and tell you that you aren't alone.</p>
<p>"I... uh..." You started, putting the pen down and taking your glasses off. You set them on the table and brought your sweater sleeves up to your face in hopes to brush away the tear tracks that had formed. "Well." You took a deep breath, mustering up the courage to look at him. "No. Not really. I'm not." </p>
<p>You and Felix made eye contact and held it in comfortable silence. Without speaking a word, he held your gaze as he took the pen you had been using, and placed the cap on it. He then closed every one of your haphazardly opened textbooks, shutting it with a soft thump as the pages settled together between the covers. He slid the notes from under your arm, and placed them in your notebook, before putting all of the items in your bag. </p>
<p>Felix reached out his hand, a big smile painted across his features. "You're done for the day. Let's go out for a walk."</p>
<p>"No. Sorry, I have to-"</p>
<p>"Nope! I already put your stuff up. Too late. You have to come with me now." His voice had a cheeky, almost flirty tone to it, causing your heart to skip a beat.</p>
<p>"But my final-"</p>
<p>"-isn't for another two weeks! Just take this one night off and come have dinner with me. It'll be relaxing and fun, which I can tell you need." He leaned across the table and tapped the tip of your nose. "Who knows, it might even be the best night of your life!" With that he winked and held out his hand, beckoning you to join him.</p>
<p>
  <em>I guess one night off wouldn't hurt.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>─ ✧ ─</p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <strike>𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦 𝘴𝘰𝘰𝘯</strike>
  </p>
</div>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>- 𝓂𝒶𝓇𝓈</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>